


Пять случаев, когда Дерек и Стайлз не были бойфрендами (и один, когда были)

by sotofa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, и котенок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotofa/pseuds/sotofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик, в котором Дерек и Стайлз ведут себя так, будто они глубоко женаты, хотя они даже не встречаются</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять случаев, когда Дерек и Стайлз не были бойфрендами (и один, когда были)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [five times Derek and Stiles weren't actually boyfriends (and one time they were)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817011) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



(1)

\- Мне нужны занавески, - заявил Дерек, едва Стайлз успел открыть ему дверь. – Для квартиры.

\- Эм. Ну, ладно, - Стайлз нервно покачался на носках. – А ко мне ты пришел, потому что мои собрался стащить?

\- Да нет, просто… - Дерек неловко одернул рукава своей кожаной куртки, и Стайлз с удивлением обнаружил, что пальцы Дерека, выглядывающие из-под слишком длинных отворотов, кажутся ему очаровательным зрелищем. – Мне нужна консультация.

\- Это занавески, а не биопсия легких, - изумленно вздохнув, ответил Стайлз. – Купи какие-нибудь простенькие, хлопковые. Только черные. Чтоб как твоя измученная душа.

Сравнение Дерека не впечатлило – он лишь смерил Стайлза взглядом и сказал:

\- Вы все будете проводить у меня много времени, - его голос прозвучал так, будто Дерек уже сомневался, такой ли хорошей идеей была вся эта затея. – Я бы хотел, чтобы квартира была удобной.

\- Удобной? Последний раз, когда мы приходили, у тебя и попить-то было нечего, кроме тоника и черного кофе. А еще весь диван был в крови.

\- Я там еще не закончил, - смущенно ответил Дерек. – Ты пойдешь со мной в «Мейси» или как?

\- Ну, естественно. Только куртку возьму.

Хотя прежде он и не задумывался, как Дерек вел себя в универмагах, Стайлз не слишком удивился, когда оказалось, что Хейл был из тех до нелепости придирчивых покупателей, которые тщательно присматриваются к сотне вариантов, сомневаются и успевают не раз передумать, прежде чем вернуться к самой первой понравившейся вещи. По мнению Стайлза, последнее лишало какого-либо смысла весь процесс мучительного выбора.

\- Определенно, темно-синие из сатина, - наконец решил Дерек. – Со стальной палкой. Тебе как?

К ужасу Стилински, в устах Дерека слова «стальная палка» приобрели возбуждающий оттенок.

\- Карниз цвета меди лучше, - не в первый раз ответил Стайлз. Дерек взял штору в руки и потер ее край пальцами, и Стайлз попятился, поскольку был уверен, что общество все еще не готово признать нормой сексуальное возбуждение от предметов оконного дизайна. - Медный подойдет к той лампе, которая нам понравилась. Ну, той, с абажуром в синюю полоску?

Дерек задумчиво хмыкнул.

\- Ты прав! – решил он, хватая медный карниз с полки.

Возможно, Дерек впервые последовал совету Стайлза, предварительно не устроив по этому поводу дискуссию, однако, поскольку дело касалось всего лишь штор, Стайлз твердо решил особо этому не умиляться.

\- А где там был тот ковер, который, ты сказал, будет хорошо смотреться в спальне? – спросил Дерек, вопросительно глядя на Стайлза поверх груды темно-синего сатина, и вся решимость Стайлза, как и он сам, растаяла, словно масло в микроволновке.

(2)

 

\- Поверить не могу, что больше никто не захотел поехать, - сказал Стайлз, для большей наглядности ударив по приборной панели Камаро.

Дерек шлепнул его по руке:

\- Не лапай ее своими грязными пальцами, я только что ее всю отполировал!

\- Да я ее всю оближу, если ты мне попкорн не пообещаешь, - наклоняясь ближе к кожаной обивке, пригрозил Стайлз. – Я не шучу. Я с ума начинаю сходить, когда голодный, а из-за тебя я весь день читал скучные заметки об укусах альф, и даже времени, чтобы нормально поесть, не нашлось.

\- Я же сказал, что накормлю тебя, успокойся, - Дерек искоса посмотрел на него и быстро вернул взгляд на дорогу. – Тебе необязательно было ехать за компанию, просто потому что все остальные отказались.

Его голос прозвучал немного грустно, и Стайлз постарался скрыть улыбку.

\- Чувак, тут ничего личного, у всех сегодня свидания. Любое твое предложение было бы не в состоянии затмить перспективу секса. Даже, как видишь, двойной сеанс Хичкока.

\- Подростки, - понимающе фыркнул Дерек, словно не включал Стайлза в эту категорию. – Дети в этом городе совсем с ума сошли. Автокинотеатр так разорится, если только не начнет показывать коммерческие блокбастеры и не станет очередным заурядным мультикомплексом.

\- Господи, да ты прямо хипстер! – с удовольствием заметил Стайлз. – А скажи, сколько у тебя пластинок?

\- А сколько ироничных футболок можно переносить, чтобы они перестали быть ироничными? – тут же парировал Дерек, махнув рукой в сторону футболки с надписью «Поездка на усах 5¢», прячущейся под блейзером Стайлза.

\- Ты меня прямо укатал, - доверчиво признался Стайлз. – А я ж даже усов не ношу.

\- Жаль, - сказал Дерек, с трудом сдерживая улыбку, – элегантно бы смотрелось.

Стайлз подождал, пока машина не остановилась на светофоре, и лишь тогда щелкнул Дерека по уху, потому что безопасность на дороге - прежде всего.

В кинотеатре Дерек купил ему огромное ведро попкорна, позже не давая ему жевать во время своих любимых сцен. Это оказалось как нельзя кстати, потому что так Стайлз расслышал почти бесшумный вздох Дерека, когда Кэри Грант поцеловал Эву Мари Сейнт в конце «К северу через северо-запад».

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что символизируют кадры, где поезд въезжает в туннель? – с полным ртом попкорна спросил Стайлз, толкая Дерека вытянутой над коробкой передач ногой. – Знаешь, да? Это очень непристойно. Только, понимаешь ли, для совершеннолетних оборотней.

\- Ни один туннель твой поезд и близко не подпустит, если будешь болтать с набитым ртом, - строго ответил Дерек, и Стайлз едва не задохнулся, подавившись непокорным зернышком.

Дерек сочувственно похлопал его по лодыжке.

 

(3)

\- Мы не можем выехать на одном только блефе! – продолжал настаивать Бойд. – Тролли все поймут, мы уже это раньше кучу раз делали.

\- Точно, - Стайлз схватил одну из коробочек с едой и положил щедрую порцию себе на тарелку, даже не удосужившись проверить, что именно было в контейнере. – Делали и все получилось. Это не могло сработать на альфах в прошлом году, или на феях в августе, или на том колдуне, который хотел Скотта и Эрику сделать своими рабами-гладиаторами. И тем не менее, - набив рот чесночной лепешкой, он размахивал руками, словно в подтверждение своих слов, - каждый раз работает ведь. Я скажу так – надо следовать нашим сильным сторонам!

\- И под «сильными сторонами» ты имеешь в виду «заговаривать зубы всякой херней», да? – с широкой улыбкой спросил Скотт. Он и Эллисон, прислонившись спиной к дивану, ели гороховую масалу из одной коробочки. Бойд, Эрика и Айзек оккупировали весь диван, а Стайлз и Дерек устроились на полу, поскольку последнее кресло Дерек отдал Лидии в приступе неожиданной галантности. Стайлз допускал, что при виде этого не сдержал глупой улыбки, но уверял себя, что ее никто не заметил.

\- Меня все еще бесит, что этот колдун не хотел меня для своих гладиаторских боев, - заметил Бойд. – Я же почти в два раза больше Скотта.

\- Эй! – воскликнул Скотт, разбрызгивая повсюду рис и сливовый соус. Дерек поморщился, и было видно, что он испытывает желание сходить на кухню за тряпкой.

\- Ах ты, несчастный, - сухо сказала Эрика, ловко крадя у Бойда бутылку рутбира. – И никто-то тебя, бедняжечку, не заставлял голыми руками убивать друзей.

\- Да я к тому, что мог бы и попросить, - проворчал Бойд.

\- Фу! – воскликнул Стайлз, не глядя положивший на свою тарелку кучу чего-то зеленого. – Это что такое вообще?

\- Это панир, - ухмыляясь, ответил Дерек. – Так и знал, что тебе не понравится. Тебе ничего со шпинатом не нравится.

\- А зачем ты тогда мне позволил забрать полконтейнера, придурок?

\- Ну, у тебя лицо смешное, когда ты что-то пробуешь и тебе оно не нравится, - Дерек наклонился, чтобы подцепить немного панира на свою вилку. – Как будто тебя жестоко предали.

\- Это прикольно, да, - согласился Скотт.

Стайлз всегда был только рад, когда Скотт и Дерек в чем-то соглашались, но если в итоге они станут объединяться, чтобы посмеяться над ним, тогда это определенно того не стоило.

\- Я ненавижу вас больше, чем шпинат, - объявил Стайлз, забирая с тарелки Дерека жареный пирожок и агрессивно откусывая от него. Пирожок оказался настолько вкусным, что ворчливость Стайлза мгновенно пошла на убыль. – М-м-м, боже, люблю с картошкой.

\- Я знаю, - усмехнулся Дерек, перекладывая еще один на тарелку Стайлза.

\- О-о-о, - с умилением сказала Лидия и в ответ на сердитый взгляд Стайлза лишь невозмутимо подняла брови и аккуратно откусила кусочек курицы.

 

 (4)

Стайлз уже почти победил Скотта в Марио Карт, когда во входную дверь позвонили и отец впустил Дерека в дом.

\- Ну, что скажешь в свое оправдание? – ворвавшись в гостиную, спросил Хейл.

\- Э-э, - Стайлз уронил джойстик и перевел взгляд на отца, который лишь пожал плечами и снова уселся в кресло, держа в руках воскресную газету. – Доброе утро?

\- Я же говорил, что в эту субботу уеду на целый день в Сан-Франциско по делам, - по тону Дерека было ясно, что он ждал, пока до Стайлза дойдет. – Я тебе две недели назад сказал.

\- О господи, - у Стайлза сжалось сердце. – Я забыл о Брумгильде.

\- Ты забыл о Брумгильде, - угрожающе согласился Дерек.

\- Так, еще раз, - бросая свой джойстик на журнальный столик, сказал Скотт. – Какая еще, нахрен, Брумгильда?

\- Что за выражения? – окликнул его с кухни отец Стайлза. – Но, вообще-то, да. Что за Брумгильда?

\- Мяу, - ответила Брумгильда, выскакивая из-за ног Дерека и прыгая Стайлзу на колени.

\- Привет, Брумушечка, - вздохнул Стайлз, запуская пальцы в пушистый белый мех на шее котенка. – Прости, маленькая.

\- Брумушечка, - едва слышно повторил Скотт.

\- Стайлз, я сколько раз говорил, чтобы никаких животных, - сказал Шериф, подходя ближе, чтобы посмотреть на Брумгильду. – Особенно вот таких вот. Она похожа на шреддер.

\- Она и есть шреддер, - заметил Дерек, наклоняясь и почесывая котенку подбородок. Та немедленно уткнулась лбом о его ладонь и заурчала.

\- Она не моя, а Дерека, - объяснил Стайлз, пытаясь взять себя в руки и не расклеиться оттого, что Дерек, гладя котенка, нависал слишком близко. – Пару недель назад какой-то придурок подкинул ее в коробке под дверь Дитона. Дерек прикипел к Брумушечке всей душой, это было клево. Любовь с первого взгляда. Они разве что через цветочный луг друг к другу в замедленной съемке не бежали.

\- Когда Стайлз ее впервые увидел, он запищал, - тихо сказал Дерек.

\- Я чихнул, - Стайлз изобразил возмущение. Брумгильда тем временем топталась маленькими лапками по его животу.

Разумеется, он не чихал, но кто устоит, увидев, как Дерек укрывает на груди пушистого котенка?

\- Давайте имя все-таки обсудим? – не сдавался Скотт.

\- Нет, - Дерек поднял ее к себе на плечо. – Она весь диван изодрала, Стайлз. Давай договоримся, что в следующий раз, когда ты будешь за ней присматривать, пока меня нет, ты действительно соблаговолишь это сделать?

\- Хватит меня пилить, я же извинился!

\- Вообще-то, не извинился, - Дерек сердито посмотрел на него поверх головы Брумгильды, и Стайлз понял, что уже мысленно подсчитывает, может ли позволить себе купить ей кошачье дерево, чтобы загладить свою невнимательность.

\- Так. Ладно, - Скотт устало поднял руки. – У вас практически одна кошка на двоих. Почему я даже не в курсе?!

\- Мне пора, - совершенно игнорируя Скотта, заявил Дерек. – Простите, что побеспокоил, Шериф.

\- Всегда рад тебя видеть, - подняв кружку, попрощался тот. – Извини, что мой сын такой растяпа.

\- Предатель, - сказал ему Стайлз, поднимая свой джойстик и включая новую игру. – Дерек, мы все еще идем бегать завтра утром?

\- Да, - неохотно ответил Дерек. Он перевернул Брумгильду на спину и чесал ей живот, отчего котенок восторженно ерзал на его руке. – Шесть миль. И я не буду ради тебя бежать медленнее, учти, загоню тебя до полусмерти.

\- Если я умру, за твоей кошкой некому будет присматривать, - заметил Стайлз.

Скотта, однако, беспокоило совсем другое:

\- Ребят, ну серьезно, «Брумгильда»?

 

(5)

 Стайлз яростно проталкивался сквозь толпу у входа в отделение Скорой помощи, пытаясь как можно быстрее добраться до миссис Маккол.

\- Что за черт, где Дерек?! - выпалил он, наконец оказавшись рядом с Мелиссой.

\- «Что за черт» - это верно, - мрачно ответила она вполголоса. – Со стрелами, которые мы из него вытащили, что-то не то. Раны заживают медленнее, чем должны.

\- Можно мне к нему? Вы еще кому-то звонили? – Стайлз вытащил телефон и лихорадочно задумался над текстом смс, который не показался бы истеричным. – Насколько это серьезно? Он в сознании?

Мелисса мягко забрала у него телефон – мудрое решение, учитывая, что малоинформативное смс, которое Стайлз чуть было не отправил рассылкой всей стае, гласило: «КАЖЕТСЯ ДЕРЕК УМИРАЕТ!!!».

\- Я позвонила только тебе, - сказала она. – Кстати говоря, с каких это пор ты у Дерека записан как контактное лицо при чрезвычайных ситуациях?

\- А, это… - Стайлз покраснел и нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. – Точно не помню. Несколько месяцев – шесть, что ли? Я сам предложил. У него никто не был записан, с тех пор как Лора… Ну, вот.

\- Ох, Стайлз… - она положила ладонь ему на шею, и Стайлз подвинулся навстречу, чувствуя, как от тревоги за Дерека кружится голова. - С ним все будет хорошо. Он стабилен и в сознании. Ему больно, я полагаю, но он хорошо это переносит.

\- Ну, это же Дерек. Переносить боль – это его главный навык, - самым ужасным Стайлз считал то, что это даже нельзя было назвать шуткой. Он сделал глубокий вздох и взял себя в руки. – Пора браться за дело. Вы не позвоните Дитону? Меня сейчас опасно подпускать к телефону. И еще мне надо найти самого вульгарного игрушечного медведя в вашем сувенирном магазине.

\- Там есть фиолетовый, в футболке с надписью «Поправляйся быстрее, медвежонок!», он идиотский до неприличия, -  предложила Мелисса, набирая номер Дитона.

\- Вы лучше всех! – признался Стайлз, прежде чем устремиться в столовую за шоколадным кексом для Дерека. После потери крови тому всегда хотелось шоколада.

 

(+1)

 

\- И когда ты собирался мне рассказать, что тебя приняли в Йельский университет, - сказал Дерек, когда Стайлз утром зашел за ним перед пробежкой. – Это же важно, Стайлз.

\- И тебе доброе утро, - фыркнув, ответил Стайлз и наклонился, чтобы погладить Брумгильду, которая терлась об его ноги. – Это не важно, потому что я туда не еду. Как ты вообще узнал?

\- По-моему, твой папа уже всем успел рассказать. Мы столкнулись в магазине вчера, он и сказал. Мне, а потом парнишке, который там хлопья выставлял на полку.

\- Ну, блин, папа, - проворчал Стайлз, разрываясь между гордостью и смущением. – Я ему еще сказал, что это небольшое дело. Я поеду в Беркли, говорил же.

\- Да почему?!  - Дерек внезапно оказался совсем рядом, и его горящие глаза и сжатые челюсти всерьез испугали Стайлза, так что он даже отступил на несколько шагов, пока не налетел на стену. – Как можно отказаться от Йеля?! Ты же хочешь быть юристом, а что может быть лучше, чем…?

\- Заткнись! – не выдержал Стайлз. – Я не собираюсь бросать тебя на четыре года, ты, блядь, сдурел, что ли?! Беркли – хорошая школа. Если ты мне еще хоть слово скажешь про мой «закопанный талант» или что ты там еще собирался сказать, я тебе по яйцам заеду, честное слово.

\- Бросать меня? – рассерженное выражение на лице Дерека сменилось недоверчивым изумлением. – Бросать меня?!

\- Ну, не знаю, всех вас, - поправился Стайлз, паникуя. – Папу тоже, конечно. Нашу кошку. Блин, в смысле - твою кошку.

\- Нашу кошку, - твердо исправил Дерек и, наклонившись, прислонился лбом ко лбу Стайлза. Стайлз зажмурился.

\- Ты только… - он протянул руку, не глядя, коснулся бицепса Дерека и, держась за него, спросил: - У нас же все нормально? Ты не будешь теперь вести себя, как придурок?

\- Стайлз, посмотри на меня.

\- Да ни за что, - пальцы Стайлза крепче сжали рукав Дерека, что было странно, учитывая, что больше всего Стайлзу хотелось остаться  наедине со своим унижением. – Я не смогу тебе в глаза смотреть еще неделю, а потом мы с тобой никогда не будем это вспоминать.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул, и Стайлз вздрогнул, почувствовав его дыхание на своих губах.

\- Ты мой контакт при чрезвычайный ситуациях, – сказал Дерек, кладя теплую ладонь на шею Стайлза. – У нас с тобой общая кошка, у меня в кладовке лежат 24 банки твоего любимого ледяного чая. Может, мы уже, бога ради, начнем заниматься сексом, чтобы в этих отношениях появился какой-то смысл?

\- А, - Стайлз открыл глаза и, увидев расстроенное лицо Дерека в паре сантиметров от своего, почувствовал такую невероятную радость, что ему даже стало трудно дышать. – Да, давай. Давай. Раздевайся.

\- Господи, да я не имел в виду вот прямо сейчас, - сказал Дерек, и даже уши у него покраснели.

\- Ну, ладно, поцелуй меня тогда, - великодушно согласился Стайлз, но, вместо того, чтобы ждать, резким движением толкнул Дерека к стене и больше не терял времени.

Дерек издал хриплый отрывистый звук, и Стайлз обнял его так крепко, как только мог, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, когда Дерек обхватил ладонями его шею.

\- Прости, - выдохнул Стайлз, как только они прервались. – Прости, я не знал. Я такой идиот.

\- Ничего, как-нибудь искупишь свою вину, - ухмыляясь, ответил Дерек.

\- Тебе повезло, что ты такой красивый, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Ты совершенно не умеешь подкатывать.

\- А зачем, - проводя руками по груди Стайлза, ответил Дерек, - если ты со мной и так теперь будешь спать?

\- Да хоть каждый день до конца жизни, - пообещал Стайлз, толкая Дерека в направлении спальни. – Только не на глазах у Брумгильды!


End file.
